


ten days

by queerly_yours



Series: tumblr prompt fills [44]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think I’m falling in love you and I’m terrified,” Jackson spat at him, then paused in shock at his own words. “I-shit.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	ten days

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: stackson + things you said that i can't dismiss

“What the hell is wrong with you, Whittemore?” Stiles growled. He’d been hanging out with werewolves for too many years, picked up their wolfy tendencies. The growling and their habit of showing teeth when angry or provoked, as if any of that scared Jackson. He was one of them after all.

Jackson just shrugged and rolled his crystal blue eyes, feigning a cool head, when inside he felt like his stomach was being squeezed into submission by an anaconda. He was surprised that his eyes weren’t glowing blue from all the emotions swirling inside him. “What do you want me to say, Stiles?” he asked, resigned to the inevitable fallout. “Or should I go back to calling you Stilinski?” He raised his maddeningly perfect eyebrows at Stiles, crossed his arms, as if protecting his heart, and leaned on the doorjamb.

Stiles sighed and sank onto his unmade bed, laid his head in his hands. “I just…” he trailed off, trying to find the right words because how could he possibly say this right? This was  _big_ and he didn’t know. God, he wished he knew what to say.

_“I think I’m falling in love you and I’m terrified,” Jackson spat at him, then paused in shock at his own words. “I-shit.”_

They hadn’t spoken for ten days. The words replayed in his head over and over, a continual loop of Jackson’s raw emotions. He was confused and curious maybe, but he didn’t believe that Jackons loved him. How could he? All they’d ever been were friends with benefits at best, enemies at worst. They snarked and fought in front of the pack, but behind closed doors they came together in a whirlwind of tongues, teeth, and hands.  

He thought that they hated each other.

Well, he used to. Until ten days ago.

“I don’t-“ he broke off, willing himself to not be a jackass, a feat in itself. He blew out a breath, bolstering himself. “I don’t understand,” he said honestly, raising his head to meet Jackson’s gaze. “I mean, I guess…shit, I’m not…I care about you, you know? But I don’t- I don’t know about  _that.._.”

Jackson deflated. “Okay, I’ll just-“ he nodded to the hallway. “I’m sorry,” he said, like an afterthought as he turned his back and walked out the door. Stiles knew it took everything in Jackson to say those words. He was never gracious nor apologetic. He was sarcastic, smart, gorgeous, and witty. He could keep up with Stiles, both intellectually and under the sheets, and Stiles could appreciate that.

Jackson was the first person to hold Stiles close, heartbeat to heartbeat. The first person to call him beautiful. The first person to kiss away the tears that threatened to fall some days when the world was just too difficult to bear. He felt those tears now. He didn’t want to lose Jackson. He  _couldn’t_.

“Jackson!” he yelled, bounding down the stairs.

Jackson stood with his hand on the doorknob, shoulders slumped.

“Do you uh- maybe want to go out with me?” Stiles asked, unsure, hand scratching his neck, cheeks flushed. “I mean- I feel like we’ve already skipped like a hundred steps, but I care about you and I just-“

“You’re such an idiot, Stiles,” Jackson said fondly.

Stiles mock gaped at him. “Well, you’re the one who loves me!”

Jackson smiled. “Yeah, I guess I do.”    


End file.
